This invention relates to a coin dispensing device having a hopper where a supply of coins or tokens are held in bulk and the coins are transported therefrom one by one.
Such a coin dispensing device is well known in the art as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Prepublication No. 173891/1990, which issued in the United States as U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,718;
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional coin dispensing device comprises a coin dispensing disc 3 for dispensing the coins one by one. The coin dispensing disc 3 is rotatably supported in a hopper 1 by a rotary shaft 2 inclined to the horizontal. The coin dispensing device also comprises a fixed supporting plate 20 and a carrier 12. The fixed supporting plate 20 is disposed opposite to the coin dispensing disc 3 and is inclined thereto, plate 20 and disc 3 being positioned apart from each other at a predetermined distance. The carrier plate 12 is inclined to the coin dispensing disc 3 and is interposed between the coin dispensing disc 3 and the fixed supporting plate 20. The carrier 12 rotates in cooperation with the coin dispensing disc 3. The coin dispensing disc 3 comprises a plurality of guide holes 14, 14, . . . passing therethrough. Each of the guide holes 14, 14, . . . receives one of a plurality of agitating members 13. The agitating members 13 are equal in number to the guide holes 14. Each of the agitating members 13 is protruded from and withdrawn into the respective guide hole 14. When the coin dispensing disc 3 and the carrier plate 12 rotate, the agitating members 13 are rotated in an orbital path.
The inclined angle of the carrier 12 to the coin dispensing disc 3 is adjusted such that the amount of protrusion of the agitating member 13 is substantially equal to zero or minimum at a coin throwing or discharge outlet at the upper side of the coin dispensing disc 3. In addition, at the lower or bottom position of the coin dispensing disc 3 where a supply of coins is held in bulk, the agitating member 13 protrudes into the hopper 1 in a maximum amount.
A mechanism for adjusting the inclined angle of the carrier 12 and for making the agitating members 13 protrude or withdraw within guide holes 14 mainly consists of the fixed supporting plate 20, a plurality of carrier supporting plate bearing balls 31, 31, . . . a circular race 32 and a spring 36. The carrier supporting plate bearing balls 31, 31 . . . are held on a supporting surface 22 of the fixed supporting plate 20 by means of a retainer ring 30. The carrier supporting plate balls 31, 31 . . . are equally apart from each other along the circumference of the coin dispensing disc 3. The circular race 32 is used for positioning the carrier supporting plate bearing balls 31, 31, . . . on the supporting surface 22. A spring 36 is interposed between the coin dispensing disc 3 and the carrier plate 12 to force the center of the carrier plate 12 against the supporting surface 22.
The coin dispensing disc 3 has a central platform portion 4 and coin dispensing pieces elements 5. The central platform portion 4 is arranged in the inner periphery of the coin dispensing disc 3. The central platform portion 4 has a peripheral flange 4a the height of which height is substantially equal to the thickness of one coin. Each of the coin dispensing pieces or elements 5 is disposed on a peripheral portion 3a of the coin dispensing disc 3 so as to protrude into the hopper 1. The central platform portion 4 is fixed to the coin dispensing disc 3 by means of a screw pin 42. The coin in the hopper 1 is held between the peripheral flange 4a of the central platform portion 4 and one of the coin dispensing piece or element 5. The coin is then transported to the upper portion of the device. The coin dispensing disc 3 is rotatably supported by means of the rotary shaft 2 through a drive pin 40 and an engaging pin 41. The drive pin 40 is protruded from the rotary shaft 2 along the radius of the coin dispensing disc 3. The engaging pin 41 is used for engaging the coin dispensing disc 3 to the drive pin 40.
The screw pin 42 passes through the coin dispensing disc 3 and the central platform portion 4 thereof. The screw pin 42 engages with an engaging slot 43 of the carrier plate 12 through a bearing 44 to drivingly connect the coin dispensing disc 3 and carrier plate 12 such that they rotate together.
A spring 35 is fastened at the end of rotary shaft 2 which passes through the coin dispensing disc 3 and the central platform portion 4. The spring 35 is fastened through a washer 37 by means of a screw 38 to force the coin dispensing disc 3 and the central platform against fixed supporting plate 20.
The peripheral portion 3a of the coin dispensing disc 3 is rotatably connected to a disc supporting surface 21 of the fixed supporting plate 20 through a plurality of disc supporting balls 26. The disc supporting balls 26 are arranged along the circumference of the coin dispensing disc 3, equally apart from each other, on the disc supporting surface 21 with a retainer ring 25. Each of the disc supporting balls 26 is positioned by means of a circular race 27.
With the above mentioned structure, the protrusion amount of the agitating member 13 varies as the coin dispensing disc 3 is rotated. As a result, at the bottom portion of the coin dispensing disc 3, coins held in the hopper 1 are agitated by the protruding agitating member or members 13. The protruding agitating member 13 is withdrawn from the surface of the coin dispensing disc 3 at the upper portion thereof to avoid unnecessary forcing of the coin.
Turning to FIG. 8, the conventional coin dispensing device comprises, as mentioned above, the coin dispensing pieces or elements 5 which protrude from the coin dispensing disc 3 in the hopper 1 to pick up the coin. Each of the coin dispensing pieces or elements 5 protrudes from and withdraws from the coin dispensing disc 3 in the same manner as the agitating members 13. In other words, the coin dispensing pieces protrude and are withdrawn in cooperation with the above mentioned mechanism for adjusting the inclined angle of carrier plate 12 and for enabling the agitating members 13 to protrude or withdraw. The amount of protrusion of the coin dispensing pieces 5 at the upper portion of the coin dispensing disc 3 is adjusted such that the coin is transported one by one.
However, the above mentioned conventional coin dispensing device requires relatively complex mechanism for adjusting the inclined angle of the carrier. As a result, more parts and components are used for this mechanism, which render the assembly operation thereof somewhat difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, with respect to the above mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a coin dispensing device using a more simple mechanism for adjusting the inclined angle of the carrier and for enabling the agitating members to protrude or withdraw easily which is indispensable in the conventional device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin dispensing device which enables effective agitation of the coin while avoiding the pushing of the coin by the agitating members.